beware the dragonborn comes
by tombstone199998
Summary: 7 years ago, hiccup left, now he returns with the infinite power of the voice, a army and a lovin wife, he will destroy the dragons and creat a new a world for the tribes. hiccup x aela, voice master hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**beware the dragonborn comes.**

 **. . .btdc.**

 **hello living and undead this is a new story I'm writing it is a httyd and skyrim xover enjoy.**

 **. . .btdc.**

 **prologue**

it was a dark night over the ocean , a crescent moon providing minimal light. a single boat could be seen from a distance it looked like any boat, but if you where to look closer ,you would see the dragon bone armor that protected the extremely large vessel ,so large that you could fit four long boats in it, the dragon bone plating interlocking with the black wood, the large statue on the front was made of dragon skulls and looked like a tree headed dragon floating in the sky ready to breath skin melting hot fire that could fry a person in seconds, then the sails made from dragon wings and skin like huge wings ready to lift the ship out of the water and in to the sky, on both sides of the ship stood _qeth diiv_ or bone wyrm for those who spoke the thu'um written in blood red letters .

it looked demonic.

on the captains balcony, a lone man stood. rugged auburn hair being blown by the wind, a bit of stubble on his chin, a scar going from his left cheek to over his eye into his eyebrow, wearing black night robes sharp green eyes staring out at the moon reflecting on the ocean ,holding a glint of something feral, a will to hunt to kill, he looks up at the moon ,the very thing keeps him awake at night, he stood at 6,6 a very muscular man even visible throe his night robe.

inside the room it was beautifully decorated, dark wood walls the largest room in the ship it was like a one floor house, with black and red chairs, a tapestry of a man in black armor, killing a giant black dragon with a blue and greed orb ,representing the earth, in between its jaws his black sword buried in its chest and lighting hitting it from the sky, in the background was a beautiful hall with a dragon bone bridge and a mist hanging heavy in the air, underneath it in gold thread was written.

HICCUP STORMCALLER SLAYING ALDUIN THE WORLD EATER IN SOLSTHEIM

another tapestry showed the same man fighting a man in a golden mask in on a huge tower, the tower surrounded by an ocean of black goo with the odd tentacle sticking out, dragon bones littered the tower, underneath it was written.

HICCUP STORMCALLER FIGHTING MIRAAK THE FIRST RAGON BORN IN APOCTYPHA

several closets and tables stood around the room, a large bookcase filled witch books on magic, sword fighting and archery a big desk, and in a king sized bed made from the same dark wood as the walls ,engraved with forests and wolfs, red bed curtains open on one side in it laid a beautiful red haired, women scars and tattoos adorned her body ,as she lay on her belly, black blankets up to the middle of her shiver from a breeze, her pale blue eyes opening and looking to the man on the balcony, she gets up and pulls on a dark blue night robe. she walks to the man and speaks in a soft but still strong tone.

"couldn't sleep? " she asks.

"no ,I'm to nervous, it feels like the dragon and the wolf are going at it in my head again."he answers her his voice soft, like a whisper but careening a feeling of power that is trying to escape. he speaks again."I've been gone for seven years, seven years, aela, and now, I'm returning, in tree days we reach shore."

 **flashback ( around 7 years ago)**

 _a boy stood on a small boat he had found shipwrecked on the shores, he had repaired the damage, a couple of rotten planks a new sail and rudder and it was ready to go, he had every thing ready and in barrels or crates food, fresh water, a fishing rod, rope, extra sails, all of the coins he had saved over the years, about 3 gold pieces 20 silver pieces and 120 bronze pieces, medical supplies from gothi apparently she had seen his departure in a vision and decided to help him, he was leaving, its not like they would miss him, hell snotlout would throw a party, and call it a holyday, he hated him, ohh he hated him, every time he talks he got a burning feeling in his throat, a feeling telling him to roar an shout at him, like that would help it would probably make him laugh, so he suppressed it._

 _but his leaving wasn't only because of snotlout, no it was also because he wanted to prove himself to prove he was strong that he could kill dragons, that he could fight._

 _and so he set of in to the sunset, nobody will miss me he thought hi eyes watering but he would not cry, he never cried before he would not give them the satisfaction, they would not miss him._

 _how wrong he was._

 **end flashback**

"you are not the same man who left hiccup, you aren't hiccup horrendous haddock the third anymore, you are hiccup stormcaller slayer of alduin ,commander of the blades ,high legate of the imperial legion, you have more titles then the emperor, but you are half as arrogant, and that is how your going to show yourself."she spoke her voice getting stronger true out her speech.

"thank you love I needed that, and your right I have changed I am stronger and I am myself, that is who I'm going to show them ,me, I will probably kill snotlout thou. "his voice held no humor, he was serious in his treat.

"and every one on this ship is going to be right behind you dear, now lets get to bed." she says before stealing a quick kiss and going back to the bed.

he smiles as he joins her. his last thought before falling asleep is 'this isn't going to be so bad... if I can hurt snotlout.'

 **. . .btdc.**

 **end prologue next chapter we arrive at berk and see what they think about hiccup's leaving.**

 **tombstone, going to his grave.**

 **. . .btdc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**beware the dragonborn comes**

 **,btdc,btdc.**

 **hello again every body to the next chapter of beware the dragoborn comes, sorry its so late but school has kept me busy but I have a break now and can finely write for myself and not for school.**

 **to the guest who gave the review: do not worry hiccup will not be paired up with astrid frankly I think there are way to many hicstird story's out there, while I like astrid and hiccup as a pairing I think hiccup and aela would make a much better couple there will be one oc and she will be hiccups mage apprentice and will most likely be paired up with fishlegs (not completely sure yet), I am thinking of doing a astrid pairing not sure with who so I will let you guys decide.**

 **astrid x hadvar**

 **astrid x vilkas**

 **someone ells?**

 **. .**

as we fly over the ocean towards the qeth diiv, we see that the crew is awake , humans, orcs, elf's of all kinds, khajiit (no argonian's for some reason[dragon people+ angry Vikings= death and destruction]), they were raising the sails, warriors putting on there armor, a orc and a nord were having a spar, archers were stringing their bows and sharpening arrows, the few mages raiding their spell books and practicing in their school's of magic, the blades sharpening their swords in anticipation for dragon killing.

inside the captains room hiccup was putting on his armor, a set of dragon bone armor dipped in ebony (black dragon bone armor and a helmet with the visor of the ebony set ,a purple cape with a symbol of a dragon skull in a storm cloud) he wills his magicka towards his hand and it answered with the familiar sparks of the chain lightning spell, he lets the sparks die down as he takes his sword from the weapons rack, it was his best work the center of the blade was cut form dragon bone engraved and inlaid with amethyst dragons, the edges done in ebony the hilt was made from dragon bone and black leather the pommel ebony with a large amethyst, it was enchanted to do massive lighting damage, and when pointed to the sky and channeling a shock spell, lightning would hit it charging the enchantment, its name was last storm, he puts it in its sheath and takes two black dagger's from the table, they looked twisted and deadly with the black metal and purple coloring ( think deadric daggers with purple instead of red),they were enchanted with health and magicka drain, he then sheaths them on his wrists.

he turns around and sees aela standing there, in her her normal attire, strapping the bow he made for her on her back, it was dragon bone in a thin coating of ebony."its time to meet with the council." he tells her. "you ready" he continues.

"yeah ,lets go" says the huntress.

they leave their room and walk to the command room, along the way the legionnaires salute them the companions raise there weapons, and the blades say "hail dovakiin." in unison.

when they arrive the others are already there, hadvar as the legion adviser, vilkas for the companions , delhpine for the blades , serana as a personal adviser to hiccup and hiccups apprentice, irra for the collage. she was a short imperial girl about 4.11, about 19, blond hair and silver eyes with green flecks, very skilled in restoration magic and training with hiccup to help her destruction.

"ok lets start, reports everyone" hiccup said.

"we have 150 legionnaires sir, a 100 are warriors and 50 are archers." hadvar said.

"your blades number 50 ,dovakiin." delhpine spoke.

"35 companions have joined you, harbinger." vilkas told hiccup.

"15 college mages, wanted to come with you, master." irra said while grinning, hiccup groaned, he remembered when she started calling him that, he asked her not to, but now she did it to tease him, it annoyed him to no end.

"we have not seen any other ships, except the outcast ship we destroyed." hadvar said.

ahh, yes he remembered that well.

 **flashback**

" sail on the horizon!" a legionnaire yelled.

"banner!" hiccup hollered.

"Viking head in a wicked helmet!"

"outcasts." hiccup growled

" archers, mages no fire or fire arrows I want some of them alive!" hiccup barked to the crew of the qeth diiv. the archers and mages lined up on the deck." ready" hiccup shouted and continued." unleash oblivion upon them!" spells and arrows flew across the sky, hitting the outcast ship and killing a lot of outcasts.

"blades, companions with me we are gonna board them!"hiccup barked to the warriors." I want a couple of prisoners!"

As the qeth diiv got close the men readying to jump to the outcast ship, when they were close enough they jumped on and started killing the outcasts on the deck, hiccup drew last storm and loped of the head of a outcast, threw a low power chain lightning spell at small group of outcasts and drove last storm threw another's chest. 5 outcasts dead in 3 seconds. the door to the bellow deck was thrown open, hiccup turned around and...

 **IIZ, SLEN, NUS!**

the dozen of outcast coming through the door were frozen solid, in 2 inches of thick purple ice, the remaining outcast instantly dropped there weapons and held up there hands. it made for a hilarious sight 15 huge outcast holding up there beefy hand looking like they shit them self's.

the prisoners were loaded up on the qeht diiv, to be questioned and then killed, hiccup turned to the now drifting outcast ship and...

 **YOL, TOOR, SHUL!**

in a flash of purple fire the ship was set a blaze, like oil it spread across the ship, and within minutes it was ash and charred wood on the water.

 **flashback end**

"we should reach berk by midday" serana spoke.

"good" hiccup told her."now how are our supl...

 **linebreak**

hiccup and aela sat on a bench on the ship talking, aela snuggled in to his side ,harder to do with his armor.

"do you remember how we first met?" aela asked him.

"how could I forget the day I first saw the most beautiful thing in the world." he teased her. she blushed as he dived in to the memory.

 **flashback**

it was a sunny day as hiccup walked down the road towards witherun he could already see the city in the distance. his steel plate armor never made a sound as he walked, a bonus from training with the elves, he heard the sounds of fighting not far away, so he drew his sword a elven blade a gift when he left the summerset ills, and ran towards the sound of the fight there he saw what looked to be a giant standing over a women, his club raised, so hiccup did something either really fucking stupid ,or genius he stabbed his sword in to the ground, threw his arms forward and focused on the lightning bolt spell the elves had though him, it shot out as a bolt of purple light, when it hit the giant it not only disintegrated the club, but also took a large part of its left arm of, hiccup grabbed his sword from the ground and charged, jumping up and lodging his sword in the giants hearth it died as the sword delivered a shock to him.

he looked down at the women and drew in a breath, there laid a women like no other, red hair splayed around her face, pale blue eyes staring up at him in shock, from then on he knew he would never see anything more beautiful.

 **flashback end**

"I still remember looking up at the giant thinking I am going to die, then a blast of light and suddenly I see a man in steel armor with his sword in the giants chest." aela remembered

"I still remember telling you my story, then you dragging me up to yorrvasker to speak with kodlack." hicccup said." must have looked really weird for the guards to see a man in steel plate armor being dragged through town by a women a head shorter." hiccup chuckled. aela laughed and asked.

"what is the first thing you want to do when you get to berk?"

"in order number one: introduce you, love. number 2: punch snotlout and number three: try to make up with my dad." hiccup answered.

"you missed him didn't you?" aela asked. "yeah, never thought I would say it but I missed him."he answered.

"land ho!" the lookout on the crows nest shouted.

" ready, everyone!' hiccup hollered to the crew.

 **linbreak**

"chief! chief! chief!" one of the berk lookouts called to the large Viking."ship on the horizon!"

"what are the banners!" stoick the vast hollered back.

"never seen it before, looks like a dragon skull in a storm cloud, but the s-shi-ip-p I-its m-ad-de."

"speak Viking tell me!"

"the ships made from dragon bone, chief its huge looks like there are 4 decks on it." the lookout told stoick. stoick, understandably, looked shocked." dragon bone?" he asked."dragon bone, chief."

"dragon bone." stoick whispered. "everyone to the docks, I want to see this!" stoick shouted and the whole of berk started to move.

when the ship docked everyone stood amazed by the size and the amount of dragon bone used on it, the plank was lowered a man in leather armor holding a scroll came down and spoke.

"I am proud to announce, the high legate of the imperial legion, harbinger of the companions, arch mage of the college of winterhold, commander of the blades, great thane of skyrim, defeater of alduin the world eater, master of the thu'um, hiccup stormcaller , and his wife and aela the huntress.

by the end of his announcement every Vikings mouth had fallen open did he just say hiccup was a tough by a lot of the Vikings while stoicks thoughts were along the lines of 'my son is back' and seconds later 'my son is married!'

a tall man in black armor with a helmet in his right arm and a beautiful red headed women came down the plank, followed by a short blond girl in robes a brown haired man in studded leather armor a rugged black haired man in iron armor decorated with wolves a older blond women in strange armor and lastly a women in red and black clothes who seemed bothered by the sun light.

"did you have to make him read all the title's, love?" the tall, auburn haired green eyed man asked the pale eyed redhead.

"yes."the women answered with a smile to the man. "deep-down you love the titles hiccup." the small blond girl snorted trying to hide a laugh, while the men had no such repercussions and laughed out loud, the other two women just smiled.

again the Vikings jaws hit the floor 'this man is hiccup' they thought while snotlouts thoughts were more along the lines of 'wow that women is hot' as he was staring at aela with huge eyes.

stoick stepped forward and said in a whisper."hiccup, is that you son?"

"good to see you dad."hiccup said, just before he was swept up in a crushing hug.

 **. .**

 **so sorry guys and gals but I got to end it here I promise a new chapter somewhere this week.**

 **next chapter reunions, songs and more on hiccups history, and a bit on irra(maby)**

 **tombstone going to his grave.**

 **. .**


	3. AN

So hello everybody, it's been quite a while hasn't it. Now explanation time, the reason I haven't uploaded I lost the chapter…. and another 3 chapters after it. How you ask a burntout harddisk and a not up to date backup. So im going to rewrite the chapters I have already made and writing the new chapters I understand that its been a long time and I am sorry I coundt have done this sooner but I have been busy with school and work so I haven't had the energy to rewrite 5 chapters.

On another note I am moving this story to the httyd-skyrim crossover archive this will be the last thing posted here the new chapters will be posted on the httyd-skyrim archive I am starting to write now so the rewritten first chapter before the 9th so it will be up by the 15th so I have some in reserve form then on I wil try to upload once a month or more if I feel up to it.

See you on the httyd-skyrim archive.


End file.
